blitz_sonic_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic World/Version Diferences
Release 1 * The first release of Sonic World. * Stages included: ** Test Stage ** Final Rush ** Seaside Hill * Characters included: ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Amy Rose ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao ** Blaze the Cat ** Silver the Hedgehog ** E-123 Omega ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee ** Vector the Crocodile ** Metal Sonic * Enemies added: ** Egg Pawn (Regular, Lance, Gun and Shield Variants) ** Egg Flapper (Regular Green and Gun Blue Variants) ** Buzz Bomber (Yellow and Purple Variants) ** Jawz ** Chopper ** Crabmeat ** Motobug ** Caterkiller ** Kiki ** Spinner ** Electro Spinner * Options included: ** Resolution ** Debug Mode ** Music Volume ** Reset Save Data Release 2 * The second release of Sonic World. * Characters added: ** Big the Cat & Froggy * Features included: ** Working platforms added ** Multiplayer Mode removed * Options: ** Online Mode removed ** Sound Volume added Release 3 * The third release of Sonic World. * Characters added: ** Marine the Raccoon ** Tails Doll ** Metal Knuckles * Stages added: ** Tokyo Street ** Love Garden * Features included: ** Swimming Pool added in Test Stage ** Menu themes are added ** Stealth and Escape missions are added ** Switches and Teleporters are added ** Plants are added ** Improved character textures ** Vanilla the Rabbit & Chocola the Chao (NPC) Release 4 * The fourth release of Sonic World. * Characters added: ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Fang the Sniper ** Bean the Dynamite * Features included: ** Team systems ** Customisable teams ** Escape missions are removed, replaced with Confetti Parade missions ** Swimming Pool in test stage removed ** Working platforms removed ** Love Garden removed ** Improved character animations ** Improved enemy textures ** Enemy pieces removed * Enemies added: ** Egg Fighter ** Aero Chaser ** Aero Cannon ** G.U.N Hunter ** G.U.N Beetle ** G.U.N Rhino ** Egg Flapper (Magenta Bomb) * Teams added: ** Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles) ** Team Dark (Shadow, Rouge and Omega) ** Team Rose (Amy, Cream & Cheese and Big & Froggy) ** Team Chaotix (Espio, Charmy and Vector) ** Team Sol (Blaze, Silver and Marine) ** Team Robotnik (Metal Sonic, Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles) Release 5 * The fifth release of Sonic World. * Characters added: ** Chaos 0 ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross ** Tiara the Manx ** ?????? * Features included: ** The ability to walk on water was removed. ** All characters introduced in Release 5, along with Mighty, Ray, Fang, Bean, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles become locked characters and must be unlocked in order to play as them. ** Emblems are added, which are used to unlock characters. ** Mach Speed and Perfect Run missions are added. ** Ability to customize themes, theme music and game objects removed. * Stages added: ** Chocolate Pit ** Worst Cave ** Wild Canyon * Teams added: ** Team Oldies (Mighty, Ray and Tiara) ** Team Hooligan (Fang, Bean and Bark) ** Team Babylon (Jet, Wave and Storm) Release 6 * The sixth release of Sonic World. * Characters added: ** Tikal the Echidna ** Heavy & Bomb * Features included: ** All characters introduced in Release 6 become locked characters and must be unlocked in order to play as them. ** New Debug Changes ** Super Forms Removed ** Double Jump In Lightning Shield Removed ** Bounce In Bubble Shield Removed ** Fire Attack Removed From Fire Shield ** Earth Shield Attack Removed ** Chao Garden Added ** 60 Stage Slot ** Mission Combinations 38 Total * Stages added: ** Metal Harbor ** Crisis City ** Honeycomb Highway ** Ocean Palace * Teams added: ** Team Oldies (Mighty, Ray and Bomb) ** Team Orange (Toney, Tiara and Tikal) Category:Release 7